Frio polar
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: Cerro los ojos imaginando que era un cazador de bichos sobrenaturales, héroe anónimo y elegido por el cielo para evitar al apocalipsis; y que junto a él su hermano Sam y quizá, solo quizá, un bello ángel de cabello oscuro y ojos azules imposibles. Lo malo de todo aquello era que ese ángel era real, tan humano como él y se sentaba tres filas por delante de él.
1. Chapter 1

**N/a:**_ Hola a todo el mundo de nuevo. Aquí traigo un AU ambientado en la segunda mitad de los años 60. No tengo ni idea de donde ha salido esto, ya que a medida que avanzaba se fue transformando en algo completamente distinto a lo que tenia en mente cuando comencé. Lo único que no cambio en ningún momento fue la canción que sonaba en mi cabeza (California Dreamin). Espero que lo disfrutéis. _

**Frio polar**

Cabeceo de nuevo en lo que llevaba allí sentado leyendo, o fingiendo que lo hacia, porque la verdad siendo sinceros no tenia ni puñetera idea de lo que decía esa pagina y ya era la decima vez que pasaba sus ojos por esos interminables párrafos. Miro de nuevo, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sopor, algo sobre el mundo de las ideas y sobre gente metida en una caverna. En resumen, un rollo infumable para una mente como la suya. Él prefería las cosas mas practicas, un motor de coche averiado, la lucha libre y la cocina. Que eso no quería decir que fuese idiota, sino que su mente se aburría con esas cosas. Mira hacia los ventanales que daban al exterior. Afuera había comenzado lo que seria una buena ventisca que lo paralizaría todo en cuestión de horas. Tendría que darse prisa esa tarde y recoger a Sammy si no quería que les cogiera de camino a casa de tío Bobby para cenar.

Dejo caer su cabeza suavemente sobre la fría superficie de madera, escuchando la monótona y aburrida voz del profesor Zacharias; un calvo cabrón donde los hubiera y lame culos del Director Metatrón, como lo apodaban en ese instituto, otro hijo de puta de cuidado. Para él lo único que salía de la boca de aquel imbécil era blah, blah, blah y más blah. Las clases de filosofía eran mortalmente aburridas y el tiempo no le estaba mejorando la sensación de estar en alguna clase de tortura inventada por alguna mente perversa.

Miro de reojo a dos de sus amigos, Chuck y Ash, que estaban una fila detrás de él. Los muy puñeteros estaban sobados el uno encima del otro, hombro con hombro para evitar caerse. Sorprendente que el calvo no se hubiese dado cuenta todavía. Cerro los ojos imaginando que era un cazador de bichos sobrenaturales, héroe anónimo y elegido por el cielo para evitar al apocalipsis; y que junto a él su hermano Sam y quizá, solo quizá, un bello ángel de cabello oscuro y ojos azules imposibles. Lo malo de todo aquello era que ese ángel era real, tan humano como él y se sentaba tres filas por delante de él. En su mundo imaginario, durante las tediosas clases de filosofía, los imaginaba al moreno y a él juntos, no solo como amigos sino como mucho más, un lazo mucho mas profundo, como pareja. Solo allí podía ser libre de amar y sentir con libertad, sin la presión social y la de su padre, los cuales esperaban de él que fuese como los demás chicos. Salir con chicas, practicar algún deporte y conducir coches. Todo eso lo hacia como un maestro, porque para eso lo habían entrenado y enseñado; no para bailar ballet, cocinar y enamorarse hasta los huesos de tu mejor amigo. Se había convertido en el rey de reyes de su instituto y aun así se sentía vacío, tan vacío como las mentes de las chicas con las que solía salir para aparentar.

Se volvió a sentar bien en su silla, con un suspiro, y dirigió su verdosa mirada al gran ventanal tarareando "_California dreamin_" de _Mamas & the papas_. Ojala pudiese ir a California con Castiel, escapar de allí, de Lawrence, donde señalan con el dedo y agreden, a como ellos los llaman, "_desviados_" al igual que hacen con la gente de color como Rufus, el amigo de tío Bobby. Él era como ellos, lo sabia, pero no sentía que fuese incorrecto ni una desviación; solo era amor, algo bonito a la par que doloroso. Sentía vergüenza ajena por la gente que usaba esa despectiva palabra. Por eso, justo por eso, quería escapar al sueño californiano donde el amor era libre, donde podría ser libre.

Volvió a suspirar, triste. Echaba de menos a su madre. Ella por lo menos siempre le había comprendido y apoyado sin importar qué. Ella le había enseñado sobre lo terrible que era juzgar sin conocer, que el amor no entendía de condiciones y que las guerras no llegaban a ninguna parte; sentados bajo la sombra de los arboles en el patio trasero de casa en el ultimo verano antes de que muriese un frio día de invierno. Ella era para él todo un símbolo de lo bueno del movimiento hippie que estaba surgiendo por todo el país desde se metieron en aquella absurda guerra de Vietnam. Ojala ella pudiese ayudarlo con aquella pesada carga desde donde quisiese que estuviera; porque si tenia que contar con su padre, lo único que le espera después de contarle que estaba colado hasta los huesos por un chico era una buena paliza por marica y luego directo a alguna academia militar para ver si así se le quitaban todas aquellas gilipolleces de encima.

Por todo eso, en las clases de filosofía imaginaba otra vida más emocionante, libre y con las personas a la que más amaba en este mundo, Sam y Cas. Pero, sobre todo, imaginaba una vida donde su pecho estuviese lleno de sentimientos que le calentasen el corazón, aunque fuera por unos efímeros momentos. Los necesitaba como al oxigeno, para desterrar al frio polar que lo congelaba por dentro harto y cansado de observar y amar en secreto a un hermoso ángel de ojos azules imposibles.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/a: **_hola de nuevo. Aquí traigo un segundo capítulo de este pequeño fic, que ha petición de "ciertas" personas (Daos por aludidas Charlie y Cas) he alargado. __Como __inspiración he usado__ "every little thing" del disco The Beatles for sale (1964). __Que lo disfrutéis._

**Every little thing**

Miro el termómetro esperando ver una bajada del mercurio pero no tuvo esa suerte. 1964 iba a ser año mas caluroso en muchos años y solo estaban en junio. Se recogió su preciosa melena dorada en un improvisado moño y se abanicó con un trozo de cartón de una caja de cereales ya vacía. Sonrió al ver sobre la mesa de la cocina la mochila de su pequeño Sammy. Su pequeño tendría que volver a casa luego, cansado y lleno de barro, a recogerla para ir a dormir a casa de su amigo Garth. Hay que ver como eran los chicos de ahora. Se dirigió al salón para poner algún vinilo de The Beatles para amenizar esa calurosa tarde. Volvió a la cocina y a través de la ventana, que daba al patio trasero, vio algo que le sorprendió. Su hijo mayor y el pequeño de los Novak estaban charlando tranquilamente, pero eso no era lo sorprendente, estaba mas que acostumbrada a verlos juntos charlando y jugando desde hacia años; sino lo que le sorprendió y le golpeo de lleno fue que se dio cuenta de que ambos se habían enamorado el uno del otro. No le molestaba de ninguna de las maneras, es mas siempre lo había intuido de su pequeño Dean. Sin embargo, le preocupaba más de lo que quisiera.

La época en la que estaban viviendo no toleraba a los homosexuales ni a los negros solo aparentemente salirse de lo establecido, por ser supuestamente diferentes; cuando en realidad, si no fuesen tan cerrados de mente, todos los seres humanos son iguales. No quería que su hijo y su mejor amigo sufrieran las humillaciones y las agresiones que había presenciado desde que era niña. Ninguno de los dos chicos se merecía esas cosas por amarse.

De pronto, vio como Castiel caminaba hacia la puerta de la cocina dispuesto a marcharse. Ni se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado al estar perdida en sus pensamientos. Gracias a Dios que John no estaba en casa, sino no podría hablar con tanta libertad. Alcanzo al chico cuando llego al pasillo abstraído en sus pensamientos.

_Castiel, espera_ lo llamo.

_Lo siento señora Winchester, no le había visto_ Se disculpo.

_No pasa nada_ sonrió. Con él tendría que ser mas directa si quería ayudarlos_ Quería hacerte una pregunta_ el adolescente ladeo la cabeza curioso_ ¿Te has enamorado de Dean, verdad? ¿Él lo sabe?

_Yo…_ el chico empalideció y la miro asustado_ Lo siento, señora Winchester. No volveré a acercarme a Dean si le molesta_ le dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas contenidas.

_ No. Perdóname tú a mí. Es todo lo contrario, me hace feliz que sientas eso por él_ sonrió contenta y también para calmarlo_ Pero me preocupáis. No quiero que esta sociedad tan cerrada os haga daño alguno_ el chico la miro sorprendido_ Os quiero apoyar en todo lo que os haga falta, en cada pequeña cosa.

_ ¿Cómo sabe que Dean también siente lo mismo?_ le pregunto con duda.

_Porque veo como te mira y, cariño, si eso no es amor no sé que puede serlo. Así que, por favor díselo y cuídalo.

El moreno la abrazo emocionado y agradecido por todo ese apoyo y consideración, y ella le devolvió el gesto para luego dejarlo marchar hacia su casa. Era hora de ocuparse del mayor de sus retoños. Tras cruzar toda la casa a paso rápido, se sentó junto a él bajo la sombra de los arboles. El chico la miro curioso pero con una sonrisa divertida en su pecoso rostro. Ella le revolvió el corto cabello solo para molestarlo. Deseaba que su pequeño no perdiese esa sonrisa nunca.

_ ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

_Ese moño mal hecho que te has hecho, mamá_ rio divertido.

_No te rías de tu madre_ le regaño en broma_ ¿Por qué se ha marchado Castiel, cielo?

_Se han puesto muy raras las cosas de pronto_ dijo como excusa pero no le sirvió de nada_ No lo sé. Tendrá prisa_ lo intento de nuevo sin resultados.

_ ¿De qué estabais hablando para que se haya ido?_ dijo obviando las pobres escusas de su hijo.

_De que a su hermano Gabriel lo van a mandar al ejercito_ Aquello la sorprendió. No esperaba ese tipo de información._ Por lo visto el padre de Cas lo pillo con…otro chico besándose en su habitación y…

_No se lo ha tomado bien_ afirmo. Le parecía increíble la poca tolerancia que tenía el señor Novak con sus hijos_ Cielo, sabes que el amor no entiende de condiciones ¿verdad?

_Claro que lo sé. Lo sé muy bien_ ella lo animo a continuar con una cálida sonrisa llena de comprensión_ Por eso temo que papá haga lo mismo conmigo_ admitió por fin.

_Tu padre no hará eso. Por su propio bien. Además, no sé de qué sirve enviar a un hijo a una guerra absurda sino es para perderlo en batalla, que te envíen su cuerpo, o lo que quede de él, en una caja y llorar su ausencia durante el resto de tu vida_ dijo más seriamente_ Él a veces juzga sin conocer como lo hace toda nuestra sociedad.

_ ¿Y si la sociedad llevase razón?_ pregunto con cierto temor en la voz.

_ Entonces nunca avanzaremos. Mira cielo, sientas lo que sientas_ le hizo hincapié en esas palabras para que su hijo viese que ella ya lo sabía todo_ yo te voy a apoyar en todo. Siempre te voy a querer, ya te guste la mecánica, el rock, el ballet o Cas. A mí todo eso me da igual mientras tú seas feliz.

_Gracias, mamá_ sonrió feliz por tener a alguien que lo apoyase tanto como lo hacía Sammy_ Por cierto, eres muy hippie_ bromeo.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/a: **_hola a todos. Aquí traigo en último capítulo de "Frio Polar". Este capítulo está inspirado por "California Dreamin" de The Mamas & the Papas, en realidad todo el fic está inspirado por esta canción junto con otras canciones de The Beatles y Janis Joplin. Espero que lo disfrutéis y muchas gracias por leerlo. Por cierto, ¡Arriba el Benthazar! Apoyo al movimiento Benthazar de BGQueen._

**California Dreamin**

_No sé qué hacemos en una iglesia rezando. Se suponía que íbamos a Los Ángeles_ se quejó su hermano mayor con un mohín de molestia_ Allí es donde está todo el ambiente del momento. Además, este tío solo está dando un sermón sobre el frio y las hojas caer_ dijo señalando al cura con todo el descaro del mundo, seguramente aprendido y pulido en las selvas del vietcong_ Ya sabemos que estamos en invierno. No hace falta que nos lo recuerde. Encima de que es una pobre metáfora sobre que algún día todos moriremos, como si lo supiésemos_ termino por decir con resentimiento.

_Gabriel, cállate_ le espeto el moreno aparentando rezar de rodillas como le había enseñado su padre_ Iremos pero primero tengo que hacer esto_ le dijo mirando por el rabillo del ojo lo despatarrado que estaba sentado el castaño.

_ ¿Se lo has dicho a Anna?_ le pregunto sin tacto alguno.

_No. Lo prefiero así_ susurro_ No tiene por qué enterarse de lo que soy y menos que me marcho a California_ Gabriel lo miro sorprendido_ Tampoco es como si fuese a avanzar mucho con ella_ comento. Y era verdad, Anna solo era una tapadera para tener contento a su padre.

_Cierto. No creo que le hiciese mucha gracia a esa niña pija saber que el chico con el que tonteaba le van las pollas como a ella_ el moreno lo miro con una reprimenda muda_ Es verdad. Pero no todas las pollas, sino la de cierto rubio del que llevas toda la vida enamorado.

_Sí ¿Y? ¿Quieres callarte ya? Estamos en un iglesia_ el castaño alzo las manos en señal de paz con una sonrisa burlona bailándole en los labios.

Intentó aparentar que rezaba un buen rato más, para poner todos sus pensamientos en orden. No todos los días uno abandonaba la universidad, y menos en Nueva York, para seguir a su hermano mayor, desertor del ejército como muchos otros, hasta california y unirse al movimiento hippie. Todo por volverse a encontrar con Dean. Hacía ya un año y medio desde que sus caminos se separaron. El rubio se marchó a California con su hermano y él tuvo que mudarse a Nueva York con su familia quisiese o no. Si hubiese sido por él lo hubiese seguido sin dudar ni un solo segundo, incluso al mismísimo infierno si hubiese hecho falta; pero si padre había tenido otros planes para él. La llegada de Gabriel fue una bendición. Su hermano le hizo ver que si seguía así solo sería otra marioneta más de su padre y nunca podría volver a ver a al amor de toda su vida. Su único amor, en realidad. Así, que, le siguió y ahí estaban a punto de escapar del yugo de su padre para seguir su propio sueño californiano.

Tras terminar su última visita a una iglesia en mucho tiempo, viajaron en coche hasta el Estado de California los dos solos. Durante el viaje se fueron poniendo al día sobre sus vidas ya sin secretos ni medias verdades. No les hacía falta esconder que la guerra era un infierno y que tener una doble vida era una carga demasiado pesada. También así, se enteró que su hermano tenía un conocido allí que les había ofrecido vivir con ellos en su casa a cambio que colaborasen en el pago de las facturas y las tareas de casa. Nada que no pudiesen hacer. En cuanto llegaron a Los Ángeles, se instalaron en el barrio Laurel Canyon; una zona residencial a las afueras de la ciudad y epicentro de todo el movimiento hippie de la ciudad; en la casa de Balthazar, el amigo de Gabriel. Un buen tipo que se movía por todo aquel ambiente como pez en el agua gracias a su trabajo de fotógrafo. Tanto a su hermano como a él no les costó encontrar trabajo con los contactos del rubio. Gabriel se dedicaba al diseño y él comenzó como locutor nocturno en una emisora local. Fueron pasando los meses y él se fue acostumbrando a su nueva vida en Laurel Canyon y Sunset Strret. Le gustaba su nueva vida, podía hacer lo que quisiese sin sentirse culpable o asustado por las posibles reprimendas. Todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a las continuas juergas nocturnas y artistas famosos que vivían allí, más de una vez se había encontrado con Lennon durmiendo en el porche de la casa de este algunas mañanas soleadas. Incluso había comenzado a tener una pequeña rutina en la que incluía su café de la tarde en cualquier cafetería de Sunset Street y luego su largo paseo hasta la emisora de radio desde casa. Le gustaba estar en la semi penumbra de su estudio dando paso a canciones de Janis Joplin y The Doors, sin que nadie más que Benny, su realizador, al otro lado del cristal. Y aun así y todo, aun no había podido encontrar a los Winchester. La ciudad era demasiado grande y él apenas la conocía.

Lo que nunca espero fue que Balthazar le contase, mientras comían, que los conocía. Por lo que le había contado el rubio, una mañana a principios de Junio, Dean y su hermano vivían también en el barrio y el mayor de vez en cuando se reunía con Balthy algunas noches para ir a casa de algún famoso que hiciese fiesta, sobre todo si eran las reuniones en casa de Mama Cass. También le conto que Dean solía hablar de él desde que se conocieron años atrás. Cuando Gabriel se enteró no dejo de insistirle en que fuera a alguna fiesta con ellos para encontrarse con el rubio, sin embargo, no podía por su horario de trabajo. Parecía que todo se le ponía en contra cuando se trataba de Dean.

Una noche mientras estaba trabajando en el programa de ese día paso algo que le cambio la vida. Benny ese día se marchó durante uno de los cortes para las cuñas publicitarias, alegando que tenía algo importante que hacer urgentemente. El moreno iba a quedarse al mando de todo y eso le asustaba al saber que podría despedirlo si la cagaba. Lo que no esperaba es que tuviese un realizador sustituto al que conocía muy bien. El realizador sustituto en vez de instalarse en tras el cristal, traslado la mesa de mezclas al estudio y se sentó junto a él. Frente a él estaba Dean, su Dean, con una sonrisa preciosa y los ojos más verdes que nunca. No se lo podía creer, por fin estaba junto a Dean después de poco más de dos años de separación. Siguieron trabajando sin decir una sola palabra hasta la siguiente pausa para la publicidad. Él no pudo, ni quiso, evitar al salto que pego de la silla para abrazarle. El rubio le devolvió el gesto con las mismas ganas.

_Dean, te he estado…

_Lo sé. Me lo contaron Balthy, Benny y tu hermano_ le interrumpió_ No pensé que volvería a verte desde que salimos de Lawrence. Sammy te echa de menos_ dijo con su típica excusa infantil para admitir lo que sentía.

_Tenía que venir aquí y encontrarte, sino le habría faltado a la promesa que le hice a tu madre. Además, te echaba de menos_ le dijo sin respirar. Se sentía como si fuese gelatina entre los brazos del rubio. Lo miro a los ojos decidido. Iba a cumplir lo que le prometió a Mary Winchester.

_ ¿Promesa? ¿Qué promesa?_ pregunto curioso.

El moreno lo besó, tímido e indeciso; pero con todo el amor que sentía. Había pasado casi una década deseando aquello con toda su alma. Sin embargo, Dean no le correspondía. Quería desaparecer para siempre. No era correspondido. Cómo pudo ser tan iluso de que el rubio le amase como él lo hacía. Se separó de él poco a poco, mentalizándose de lo que pasaría en cuanto se separase totalmente de Dean. Había echado a perder el único lazo que les unía por un beso, por un amor que desde el principio estaba condenado al fracaso.

_Lo siento…_ le susurró sobre los labios intentando no romperse en ese mismo momento.

_Cas_ lo nombró en el mismo tono que él.

Dean no le dejó separarse más de él. Lo agarró por la nuca y lo besó con ganas y desesperación. Aquello le tomó por sorpresa pero le correspondió con la misma intensidad. No se lo podía creer. En algún momento acabó sentado en el regazo de su rubio mientras se besaban, hasta que el pilotito rojo les avisó que estaban en el aire y tuvieron que separarse para poder trabajar. Ya tendrían tiempo para ponerse al día en cuanto acabase el programa.

Tras aquella noche tan especial, comenzaron a salir juntos, por fin. Sabía que no en todos los barrios de Los Ángeles los admitirían, pero en Laurel Canyon se sentían seguros y sin miradas acusatorias y desagradables. No tenían prisa para ponerse al día con lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados y descubrieron cosas nuevas el uno del otro. Eran felices y con eso bastaba para ellos. Su pequeña familia formada por sus hermanos, Balthazar y Benny los apoyaba. El moreno se sentía como Neil Armstrong cuando piso la Luna por primera vez ese mismo verano. Pasaban los meses y la felicidad no desaparecía; era como ir en la USS Enterprise, y la pasión en la cama era tan ardiente como el mismísimo sol. Incluso se sorprendieron cuando supieron que Benny y Balthazar comenzaron a salir juntos. Pero con la llegada del nuevo año, todo volvió a truncarse. Una madrugada de invierno, cuando Dean iba a recogerlo al trabajo, un coche a toda velocidad se llevó la vida de su querido Dean. No era justo. No era nada justo que la felicidad de los dos se hubiese ido así. Lo lloro. Lo lloro hasta que sus ojos se quedaron secos y su cuerpo no daba para más. Y aun con todo eso, se quedó allí cuidando de Sam, porque no podía ni quería dejar al chico solo por nada del mundo. Intento seguir con su vida, poco a poco, pero ya no era igual. Ya no era feliz. Sabía que ya nunca más lo seria. Su sueño californiano se había ido junto con la vida de Dean y en su lugar se había instalado en su corazón un frio polar.

**Fin.**


End file.
